The Adventures of Rebbeca Lewis
by AgentBookNerd
Summary: -ReStarted- Rebecca Lewis didn't think her life could get anymore exciting until her brother Simon, sister Raya, and herself become shadowhunters. First two chapters are pure sillyness, things start to get serious the third chapter. Post CoHF. Sizzy, Clace, Malec, Jaia (Jordan is alive) R&R!
1. Wtf Simon?

**Okayyy, so hi-**

**All of you: WHY HAVENT YOU UPDATED, WHATS GOING ON, WHY DOES THIS SAY CHAPTER ONE, WHAT THE ACTUAL HECKKKK**

***Covers ears while dodging flying tomatoes***

**So yeah, I haven't updated in like, forever. My old computer kind of deleted my file and tbh, I had no idea what I was doing with the story…sooo I started over. Yep, yas, yes-sir-ee. Go ahead and be mad at me (that rhyme was unintentional), but you are probably going to like this one better anyways. I re-read and saw how rushed all of it was and I was like: Why am I putting these poor people through this torture? But I always stay true to my word! I shall not abandon this fic! Mostly because I know how it stinks when people don't complete fanfics. Do people even read AN's? If you do and if you review, say "Bow down peasants, the flapjacks are here." And now that this horribly long AN is over…**

**Sebby, do the honors!**

**Sebby: TheWaffoNator does not own any characters, and I feel her pain because who wouldn't want to own a gorgeous psychopathic murderer like me? *Pretends to flip hair***

**I do however, own the plot and Raya Lewis…**

Rebecca POV

I sat in the kitchen of the house, flipping through my journal. I find an open page and start to write: Baphuon Temple, Cambodia and Eilean Donan Castle, Scotland. I tape two pictures in my journal and close it. You are probably wondering what I'm doing. I have this journal that I keep and usually write letters and put in the places I want to visit the most in the world. I am in love with the idea of traveling all over the world, and I am already saving up money for my 'travel fund'. Suddenly my brother Simon comes down stairs carrying a book bigger than all of the Heroes of Olympus books combined. And let me tell you, those are decent sized books. "Morin' Si,"

"Hey Becky." He says simply, and putting a pop tart in the toaster. I wrinkle my nose. Why did he like pop tarts? Toaster strudels are so much better.

"So, you are studying for a test again?" I ask. Lately he has had his nose in all of these weird books, and I could have sworn one of them had a piece of paper taped to it that said 'Beheading for Beginners'

"Yup," He said popping the 'p'. "I'm also going over to Eric's again. I'll be back later." He said grabbing his pop tart and heading out the door. "See you later."

* * *

"Bye." I told him.

I heard the door downstairs open. "Si, is that you?" I yelled

"No it's me and Raya!" My mom says, as my 8 year old sister comes in my room.

Oh. It was 10 pm and Simon still wasn't home. Where the heck was he? Maybe I should drop by Eric's.

"Mom I'm going out!"

"Where?" She ask and Raya comes up to me and gives me a hug. "Can I go too?" she asks. I nod.

"To find Simon." I say going out the door. I walk with Raya to the subway and find that the only seat is in between a guy who oddly smells like cheez-its and keeps hitting on me, and an old lady wearing a leotard. I sit down, putting Raya in my lap and mentally sigh, why was this guy being so annoying? I look over and notice a very sparkly guy with cat eyes sitting next to a girl with long black hair and really, dangerously tall heels. Meanwhile, while I am staring at the weird people, the guy next to me draws his number on my arm with a marker, gross, and Raya slaps his hand away. The sparkly Asian guy noticed me staring and dragged the girl over with him.

"Can we sit here please?" He ask the obnoxious guy and the leotard lady politely. They get up, as if they were in some type of trance, and move to where raven girl and captain sparkles were previously sitting. They sit down on either side of me, like nothing weird just happened. "What?" Raya asked while looking up at the Raven Haired girl confused.

"Um, hi?" I ask.

"Hey, so, why can you see us?" The raven girl asked getting striaght to the point. I found that weird, I mean… Am I not supposed to see them?

"What type of question is that? Of course I can see you." It came out harsher than I intended.

"Becky! That was mean!" Raya scolds.

"Look, no need to get rude. We were just wondering if you are a shadowhunter or downworlder." Captain sparkles says.

Before I even get to ask what that means, the raven girl ask: "Do you think she is just a mundie with the sight?" She looks me over, which leaves me feeling very self-conscious. "I don't see anything special about her."

"Look, I didn't ask for you guys to come over here and stuff, all I wanted to do was find my little brother Simon, ok?" I snap. Who did these people think they were?

Apparently I said something that hit a nerve, because they both paled. "What's your name again? First and Last?" The Raven girl asked.

"Rebecca Lewis." I tell them. Raya jumps up being all dramatic and says "And I, am the Fab-U-Lous, 8 year old Raya Lewis! Love your glitter by the way darling." She points at captain sparkles hair.

* * *

So, I guess these people know my little brother. They both introduced themselves as Magnus Bane, and Isabelle Lightwood. They told me about the shadow world, demons, shadowhunters, downworlders, and angels. At first I just thought that, maybe they know another kid named Simon Lewis, and they accidently ate or drank something that made them delirious. But they looked so serious, I didn't even think anybody could make all of this up with a straight face. So that, is how I am finding myself walking to Magnus's house. Simon was going be so dead for lying to me.

We walked up to this apartment building that looked like it was on the brink of shutting down. Magnus cursed under his breath, "I left my keys in."

"Just call Alec to let us in."

He pressed the buzzer for the apartment.

"Who is it?" A guy's voice I guessed to be 'Alec' asked.

"Left my keys inside darling, I would magic it to me but, I'm too lazy."

The front door opened and Magnus led us up the stairs. Magnus and Isabelle were really cool, I mean they both like _America's Next Top Model_ and _Project Runway_ and other, non-modeling, shows like _The Walking Dead._ And Magnus _looks_ around the same age as me.

Another door opened to reveal a person who basically looked like a male Isabelle, except the fact that he had stunning blue eyes and though it was obvious while Isabelle dressed to impress, he downplayed his looks.

"Hey Magnus, Izzy. Who is this? Does Simon have a twin and little sister?" He asked. I frowned at him. People always said we looked alike, but I just don't see it. I have freckles and I'm shorter than him, maybe just a bit taller than Clary and uh…

Wait, who's Clary again?

That's not the point. "I'm Simon's older sister Rebecca, and this is Raya."

"Okay, come in I guess?" He says politely enough but I saw him give Izzy and Magnus a 'What-In-The-Edom-Are-You-Doing?' look.

**AND IT'S OVER MUHAHAHAHA**

**Just kidding, I had to do that ._.**

The first thing I think is 'Dang, this place is even bigger than the whole entire apartment building'

"Dang, this place is even bigger than the whole entire apartment building!" Raya all but shrieks. Great, now I think like a 8 year old.

"SIMONNN! YOU FORGOT TO PICK ME UP FROM BALLET AND MOM HAD TO DO IT! WHERE WERE YOU? AND WHY ARE YOU WITH THIS AMAZING SPARKLY MAN, AND YOU NEVER INTRODUCED US?!" Raya shrieks, yet again. She runs up to Si, who is on a couch and hugs him so tight, I almost felt bad for the poor guy.

Almost.

If it weren't for the fact that he lied to me. I marched right up to him, ignoring the other 4 teens in the room. "Simon Noah-Ellis Lewis, why did you lie to me about going to Eric's?" I yell, not caring if I'm being a bit 'dramatic'

"I-"

"Shut it, I don't even want to hear your excuses! What time were you planning on coming home?"

"At-"

"Didn't I say to shut up!"

"But-"

"I MEAN DID YOU REALLY EXPECT _ME_ TO COOK DINNER! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BRING HOME FOOD FROM THAT JADE WOLF PLACE!"

"Sorry-"

"Oh be quiet." I say, pulling him into a hug.

After me and Raya calmed down a bit Si turned to us.

"So let me introduce you to my little friends…"

"Simon, just…stop making references to Scarface."

**Edit 12-7-15 I fixed up some grammar and generally annoying things!**

**And it's a wrap! That took me three days to write ._. (I have horrible writers block) Tell me If you like this version better! And if you never saw the first one then….uh…..good for you? Welcome? So Please leave Reviews and remember my friends,**

**Embrace your inner Flapjack.**

**Sebby: Just…no…just, stop. Go lay in your bed and browse fandom pictures and read fanfics, like the nice, little creepy fangirl you are.**

**Me: :( **

**Sebby: :)**

**Yeah, so bye flapjacks, I hope you are having an awesome day! **


	2. Shadowhunter Academy?

**Hi there Flapjacks! I was so happy when I saw I got two new followers so thank you people! So here is chapter two! This took a long time because I'm also writing a Percy Jackson fanfic (I have not yet posted it.) and I have been traveling, and homeschool work is hard ~insert more lame excuses here~ so yeah, enjoy! One thing I must say is that the characters may be a bit OOC, and thanks to the guest who reviewed yesterday! It made me finish up this chapter :)**

**Sebby: Are you forgetting something?**

**Me: No…**

**Sebby: SAY IT BEFORE I MURDER YOU IN PAINFUL WAYS!**

**Me: OKAY IM SORRY, I DON'T OWN THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS CASSANDRA CLARE DOES, JEEZ ARE YOU HAPPY WITH YOUR EVIL SELF NOW?**

**Sebby: Yup.**

***goes to cry in a dark corner of feels***

**Sebby: She does, however, own the plot and Raya Lewis.**

Raya POV (Little kids are so fun, because I have the mentality of a five year old.)

I ditched Simon for the guy named Magnus. He. Is. So. Sparkly.

I love him.

Well, not love him, love him. That's kind of gross, he's like eight-hundred years old and I'm only eight. So that makes him my age times a hundred.

"Raya, and, um, Becky, these are my friends." I look around at the seven teenagers in the room.

"This is Clary, she my best friend, and you both met her before, but you wouldn't know because we got our memories wiped of her." He says while motioning to a girl with ginger hair and pretty green eyes.

"Hi guys." She says almost painfully.

"Hi Clary, nice to meet you again I guess." Rebecca replies.

I just wave and go back to attempting to grab Magnus's hair.

"This, is her boyfriend Jace."

"Really Simon? That's all I get?"

"This is the arrogant vain dude that almost cuaght on fire, named Jace. Better?"

"You know, those are often mean to the people they are in love with. Have something to tell me Lewis?"

"Yeah. Your fly is down."

Jace curses and fixes himself.

"This is Isabelle's older brother Alec."

"Hi." He says simply.

"This is the she-wolf Maia."

"Heyo nerds." She says waving.

"And the guy next to her is Jordan."

"Dorks."

"That's all of them, since you met Magnus and Isabelle. Now go home, Raya has school tomorrow and someone needs to take her back." My brother says rudely dismissing us.

"Fine, Si is right. I'll see you at Raya's ballet thing tomorrow. You can drag your friends along too if you want. Let's go Ray." Becky says. We say our goodbyes and take a taxi home.

* * *

SIMON POV.

Sighing I close the door behind them and sit on the couch next to Clary. I looked at her frowning, knowing that Becky and Ray not knowing who she was had hurt her. Then again, me not knowing who she is hurts her too. That's why I'm here, to get back to the way I was before.

I tuned into whatever Magnus was talking about.

"—Academy will help a lot. What do you think Simon?"

I flushed a bit embarrassed. "I wasn't listening, what did you say?"

Magnus just sighed and looked annoyed. "I said the Shadowhunter Academy is re-opening and will help a lot. It will train you to get ready to ascend and spending time away from us may help you remember things better. My friend Catarina can take you there if you want."

"That sounds fine. If it will help I'm willing to go there." I say determined. I knew I was going to have to leave my sisters and mom behind, even though I have a vague memory of my mom abandoning me the second she found out I was 'different'.

"I was wondering if maybe your sisters would like to train as well. After the war the Nephilim's numbers are down and they need mundies to ascend."

That could be great. I would still have contact with my sisters and they would live in the institute. The only thing is, if they can't survive ascension-

No.

Don't think of that Simon, positive thoughts.

"I will ask them tomorrow."

* * *

REBECCA POV

_Beep, beep, beep, BEEP!_

My hand moves to the alarm on my night stand and hits the clock so hard it flies to the wall. I can hear a crack and a loud thump. Great, now I need a new alarm.

Again.

I pull myself out of bed and make my way towards the bathroom. I look into the mirror and give myself a look over.

Bed hair? Check. Brown eyes? Haven't turned purple yet. Freckles? Yep, me and my connect the dots.

I strip off my clothes and hop into the shower, thinking about what happened last night. After I'm finished I head back to my room to get dressed. I decide on a shirt that has Lumpy Space Princess printed all over it, black jeans, and bunny slippers. I comb my hair effectively ripping some of my hair out and put a beanie on. I just stand there for a moment until I decide I'm hungry. I go down to the kitchen to see breakfast already made and Si and Ray eating.

"Chocolate chip pancakes, yum. Where's mom Si?"

"Work. Listen, I need to talk to you and Ray about something. He says, a bit nervous.

My brother had a lot of nervous energy, and sometimes it was unsettling, like now. I grabbed my food and sat down.

"Okay, what is it?"

"How do you guys feel about becoming shadowhunters?"

**Edit 12-7-15 I fixed grammar and basically anything annoying.**

**THE END. At least of this chapter. Sorry that it is a bit short, I will definitely have a longer chapter next time. On another unrelated topic I just got a signed copy of Magisterium and it is great so far! (I am currently reading Clockwork Princess, Fangirl, and The Iron Trial all at once.) So yeah. That's all, I don't really have any other news. My life is pretty boring.**

**Sebby: Yeah it is. **

**Shut up. Anyways R&amp;R! Thanks for reading! Bye Flapjacks ;)**

**Sebby: Hope we never see you all again!**

**Don't say that! He is kidding, we love you all.**

**Sebby: ****_She_**** loves you all.**

**:(**

**Sebby: :)**


	3. Lets Become Shadowhunters

**Hello Flapjacks! I owe you all a big apology, it has been almost a year now and I have not updated at all. I was on hiatus for a while, but all details will be at the end of the chapter. Without further ado, chapter 3!**

**Sebby: Ahem. *glares pointedly at me***

**Oh, and all of the characters belong to Cassandra Clare, except for Raya Lewis!**

**Also, I heard you wanted some Sizzy ;)**

Rebecca paused, her fork of pancakes halfway to her mouth.

Raya was the one to speak first. "You mean becoming like your friends? What about ballet?"

"What about mom?" Rebecca finished. Simon looked out the window towards their newest neighbor David. The three of them usually teased their mom about how they were perfect. It was the first time mom had been interested in anybody since their dad passed away. "Somehow," Simon said "I think she'll be fine".

Rebecca put her fork down on her plate. "How exactly do we become shadowhunters?" She expected for them to have to go to the shadowhunter equivalent of high school and then bam! They're out slaying demons the next day. It turns out that she wasn't so far from the truth. "Magnus told me that the best way is to train at the shadowhunter academy. Once we finish, we ascend by drinking from the mortal cup." He explains. "The only thing is, that sometimes the cup decides you aren't worthy, kind of like Thor's hammer, but while the hammer does nothing, the cup kills you."

"So we could all die." Raya states in a small voice.

"Theoretically, but the younger you are, there is more of a chance you will ascend." Si hastily adds, and Raya seems to show some signs of relief. "Okay," Rebecca said. "When do we start?"

* * *

Simon walks up the steps of the institute with news for the shadowhunters who live inside. He went into the elevator, distractedly thinking about the stolen cat that would usually have been in here. The door dings and he gets out, just to see Isabelle Lightwood strutting towards him, or the elevator, he thinks sullenly. All sadness however stopped when she smiled at him. He thought his heart might have stopped too, because according to his friends, that happened before.

"Simon, I was wondering when you would stop by. The others are in the library, I could walk you there, if you want of course."

"Yeah, of course, I'd love that. You know, walking and being near you and a place that has books-" He cut himself off when he realized he was rambling. He couldn't help the feeling of absolute giddiness that took over when he looked at her. He felt whole around her, but he had very few memories to back up that feeling. It still helped though, knowing that in another set of memories they had loved each other She loved him, and so maybe there was a chance that he could fall back in love with her.

He turned to look at her expression and registered that she was laughing at him. No, not luaghing, _giggling_. A memory surfaced suddenly, making his face turn into an amused smirk. "If I remember correctly, I recall that the Isabelle Lightwood _does not giggle_."

The amazing smile she gave to him knocked him off his feet.

* * *

"That's great news Simon! If they ascend, they should get all of their memories back too!" Clary smiled as she hugged him excitedly. Magnus just then walked, or glided simply because Magnus was way too graceful to simply walk, into the room with a satisfied smile. "Catarina agreed to help you settle in at the school. She's going to be a teacher there in honor of our old friend Ragnor, so you will always have someone to teach you the ropes. Go home Sheldon, tell your sisters the good news."

"Simon. My name is Simon." He mumbled but smiled because that was one of the things he actually remembered about the warlock. Giving hugs, he quickly makes his way back to the elevator.

* * *

Raya sat on her bed as Simon and Rebecca packed for her, occasionally making sure they didn't forget a certain comic book or tube of glitter hair gel. "Will there be others kids my age?" She asked, hopeful to make some new friends. She thought she saw Simon repress a shudder. "You mean non-shadowhunter kids? Honestly, I hope not, but you never know. I'm sure there are shadowhunter kids your age there."

_Oh_, she thought. Rebecca and Simon both seemed to notice her distress. They gave each other that look, and promptly sat on either side of her. "Look Ray, everything will be okay, both Simon and I will be there and we will make sure nothing bad happens. That's a promise." Becky said, rubbing small circles on her arm. "Unless the cup kills us all." She said darkly.

Simon sighed, then took her hand."The cup wont kill you, you are more than worthy. Rebecca's right Ray, and you are going to make friends and have an amazing time. I even packed you a separate bag with all of ballet gear."

I looked at my brother, then at my sister. I decided that if they were there with me, it might not be so bad.

**And that's the end of this chapter. Again I'm so sorry guys. I just started public school after being homeschooled for a while and I realized I do not have so much free time anymore. I am going to be continuing this however and I'm going back to edit/beta the first two chapters since I noticed there were quite a few mistakes. Anywho, my writing style has changed a bit so what do you guys think? Should I keep up the fluffy crackish theme or make this a bit darker? (Warning, if it goes the dark route I already have 3 Major Character Deaths planned muahaha) R&amp;R! Bye flapjacks!**

**Sebby: Thank god this is done**

**Shush, you love this story**

**Sebby: No. I really don't**

**:(**

**Sebby: :)**


End file.
